


In this moment, I have you.

by umlaut



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pronouns for Mollymauk, PWP, They are literally SO in love, he's still NB but that's just me, possibly, pre-episode 26, shy!caleb, you can read it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umlaut/pseuds/umlaut
Summary: A small window into an intimate moment between Caleb Widogast and Mollymauk Tealeaf. As always, Mollymauk wants to bring joy to those around him.





	In this moment, I have you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the basis for this on an hour plane ride down from my home to visit my family, goaded on by a good friend of mine.  
> I'm also considering writing more of these snippits to show how their relationship evolves overtime. I feel that you can tell a lot about a relationship by what happens in its most intimate moments (not necessarily sex), and that's what I want to explore with this, and maybe more in the future.  
> Enjoy.  
> Edit: I'd like to give a thank you to CodeSculptor on the WidoMauk server for the grammatical edits and wording suggestions which I really liked personally.

Lantern light glows softly in the corner of the shared room as even softer lips travel the long, lanky lines of his body; up and down until Caleb is sure Molly has put nearly every part of him in his mouth. Molly has him on his back and spread into the sheets; one leg held in the air to press gentle kisses to his bony ankle, the back of his knobby knee, and the taut skin stretched over still too skinny legs and hips.

“Beautiful,” Molly whispers, “You’re beautiful Caleb,” just loud enough for Caleb to hear him. Caleb deserves to hear this, Molly believes, for someone to tell the truth to him, and Molly was going to be that someone to try and hang some stars in his darkened life; to leave this man better than when he’d first met him. He was going to do something for Caleb that lasted, chip away at those high walls that had been put up after years of suffering the abuses of the world, something for him to remember on the worst of nights.

“Molly please.” Caleb’s voice is small in the stuffy room, oppressed by the pillow and his own hand.

Molly returns Caleb’s leg to the bed to crawl up his body, letting his pretty, pink cock drag along him the entire way, he can hear Caleb whining and see the strain on his face as he props himself over him.

Caleb isn’t beautiful; he’s breathtakingly gorgeous to Molly. The way his face flushes in the half-light, how his hair tangles against the beiging pillows of the ancient inn, his chest heaving and giving away the strain he’s putting into both holding back and holding on, betraying just how long it’s been since he’s entrusted his body to another person.

“Yes darling? Are you doing alright,” asks Molly, as he slides a hand into Caleb’s that clutches uselessly at his face, pressing it down into the pooled blankets.

Caleb nods, panting hard.

He won’t meet Molly’s eyes, shying away from eye contact when they were closer than publicly acceptable. It’s a damn shame because Caleb has bewitching eyes that Molly would love to see blown wide and looking straight into him.

Another time hopefully.

He also doesn’t speak much when they’re like this either, and Molly hadn’t expected so much as his name to be called even after the long while they’ve spent together just to get Caleb comfortable enough to be touched; he expects nothing of Caleb but will push him in small ways. “What do you want sweetheart? Ask. I’ll give you what you want if you ask Caleb.”

If it were any more possible, Molly swears he sees the tips of Caleb’s round ears turn redder as he tries to form words: a challenge for anyone in this desperate state, but especially for Caleb.

“I… Can we- you…” He can’t ask, something they’d both encountered before, the monster of unworthiness rearing its head in their intimacies. Caleb looks over Molly’s face, avoiding his eyes, trying to wordlessly plead for what he wants with a small sniffle.

It breaks Molly’s heart every time, the way Caleb looks so close to tears when faced with having wants of others. “Shhhh. It’s okay darling. You don’t have to,” Molly reassures him, rubbing his face into Caleb’s neck to give him extra presence, pressing another few kisses to the skin before pulling back. “Can you show me what you want?”

Caleb chews his lip a moment before slowly reaching up for Molly’s face, and rubbing his thumb over Molly’s bottom lip with no pressure. Just a gentle glide back and forth that freezes when Molly licks it.

Caleb groans softly.

Molly can feel his dick twitch and leans it to give Caleb everything.

It’s not their first, fifth, or even tenth kiss. Those had been stolen chastely behind the cart one morning, passionately against a tree when they were both supposed to be on watch, sleepily in the hallway before parting to different rooms for bed, through tears in an alley in some endearing village in the countryside, shyly in the doorway the first time Caleb offered to room with Molly, and even just an hour ago when Caleb had locked the door behind them when the Mighty Nein settled to sleep, stuttering through his request, “If you’d like, Mollymauk, I want you to have me tonight.” 

Molly’s heart had skipped three beats before pulling Caleb in close and taking the offer immediately. He’d decided the moment Caleb pulled Molly atop him that their first time was going to be for Caleb, and so he’d spent the past hour lavishing all the attention he could on this wonderful man he’d been craving to hold, to have, to connect with like this for months. It sends him into a spiral of his own imaginings.

The feeling of Caleb rutting into his thigh and nibbling at his bottom lip with rounded teeth pulls him back into the present. This is, by far, better than any of his fantasies.

Molly obliges and tastes him, swallowing the small, nearly there sounds Caleb can’t help to make as he presses down his hips and ruts back.

“More, Caleb?” Molly pulls away to ask, looking at wet and swollen lips that he presses another quick kiss to. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster, and how much more heat there is where their hips meet.

It’s driving him mad.  
  
Caleb still holds his face tenderly, rubbing a thumb up the sharp features of his cheekbones, dragging his finger down the bridge of his slender nose. Molly nuzzles into the touch, and he can feel the staccato exhaling of Caleb’s chuckle. 

He’d been compared to Frumpkin several times for his way of expressing his affections, and he’s glad it makes Caleb laugh every time he does it.

“I need you.” Molly hears the exertion in Caleb’s voice as it cracks, pleasing him. This is his work. He does this to Caleb.

“Of course, my love. Give me a second.”

Rolling off Caleb, Molly sits at the edge of the bed and pulls at the inside of his coat, rifling through until he procures a small jar of clear liquid. He holds the blue jar high as he swings a leg over to straddle Caleb’s narrow hips. “I’ve… I’ve been carrying it around, just in case, since we’ve started sharing a room. I wanted to be prepared for when you felt ready,” he explains to the inquiring look Caleb is giving him.

“Oh. That’s… very considerate of you Mollymauk,” Caleb sits up, “Thank you. I should have remembered that before I asked you to... before I wanted you to-“

Molly leans in, kissing Caleb’s forehead, “Nonsense, dearest,” he whispers, “You remember everything. It’s my turn to be prepared for once in my short life.” His hand pushes itself up to toy with Caleb’s chest, rolling a nipple under the pad of his thumb.

Caleb hums under the attention. “Who would trust a two year old to be responsible, I wonder?” he asks aloud, more comfortable since the short break and distance put between them by Molly’s jar fiddling.

“Did you just make a joke?” Molly sits up straight and looks down on his beautiful wizard man, less stinky than when he'd found him.

Shrugging, Caleb pushes himself up fully to wrap his arms around Molly’s waist, “No. Whatever would give you that impression?” His chapped lips run softly across lean collarbones.

Damn he sounds so convincing when he acts like that. 

Still Molly laughs, tossing his head back in pure, ecstatic happiness. “I have- I have no idea,” he manages to get out between giggles, “But what I do know is that you asking for me is never going to be unwelcome, and that I’m going to ride you until we pass out because you’re beautiful like this.”

Pink dusts Caleb’s face anew. “Would you like my help? With- with getting ready that is.” 

Molly feels the way Caleb’s hands slowly smooth their way to his ass and rests there, just holding him as he wiggles around against them. He says nothing, waiting to see what Caleb does.

Two calloused hands shakily squeeze his ass, short fingernails biting into his skin, and start playing with the soft flesh, squishing it in various ways. It feels like Caleb is trying to explore him, to see just how much he can fit in his hands and how far his cheeks can spread.

“Fuck that's hot,” Molly practically purrs into Caleb’s ear, leaning in to press kisses up his neck, “I’d love for you to help, but I’d like to take you apart as soon as possible. Let me take care of you this time, dear. I want you to relax for me.” Molly traces the shell of Caleb’s ear with his tongue as he presses him onto his back once more.

“Are you sure?”

Molly laughs and reaches behind himself, hand glistening in oil, “Absolutely. I want you to watch me and know, next time, you can get as many fingers at you want in me.” He hisses as he slips in one finger, then another, not bothering to tease himself. He’ll come if he does; he’s already so aroused sitting in Caleb’s lap with Caleb’s hands on his body. Caleb panting under him. Caleb’s cock rubbing against his wrist as he fingers himself open to accommodate it.

Caleb.

Everything is Caleb, and Molly groans in frustration at just how long it’s taken to get this man inside him.

“Molly,” Caleb whispers, “Molly, you’re so beautiful like that,” reaching up to caress Molly’s cheek gently, total reverence in his eyes. Molly can feel his heart bursting at seams with just how precious Caleb is, sounding so genuine while looking up at him with wanting eyes standing out against his flush.

Pulling his fingers out of himself, Molly settles on Caleb’s chest and kisses him deeply, moaning, scratching his nails over Caleb’s nipples to make him twitch.

It’s a short reprieve, he feels, to put himself together before continuing. 

“Mr. Caleb, you’re the beautiful one here. You’re so handsome it should be illegal. I want you to own me, Caleb. I want you,” he confesses, dragging his tongue along Caleb’s frantic pulse.

Molly feels how Caleb grinds up against him, gripping and spreading his ass. “Molly!”

“Shhhh. Shh. Shh. Shhh. I know darling. It’s so difficult,” he brings his cock against Caleb in return, “be patient and I’ll get you all done up. I’ll take care of you.”

Caleb quits his squirming and takes deep breaths, clamming up. Molly slows his body and backs off.

“You okay? Caleb, is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Caleb responds after a few seconds of unprompting silence. “It’s just, a lot, and it’s been a very long time. I’d just like to enjoy this for as much as possible. I’d hate to disappoint you Mollymauk.”

Precious. Caleb Widogast is absolutely precious.

“Alright,” Molly kisses his nose, “then how about I get to it so we can start enjoying this together?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good, long while since I've written anything, particularly hard smut. I want to get there again one day but for now I'm just working on writing the basics and getting a cohesive story on paper... screen.  
> I'd like to thank the WidoMauk discord server for being a general bastion of love for this ship and providing me with a place to actually throw my ideas, no matter how bad or good or smutty, into the void. It has given me a lot more courage about putting these things out there.  
> Thanks y'all.


End file.
